


Angry, Filthy Love

by Scaled



Category: Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, trans girl characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaled/pseuds/Scaled
Summary: A moment's reprieve from the stress of living in a shithole, working odd hours and getting paid pennies.A chance to be themselves.





	Angry, Filthy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaloon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaloon/gifts).



> @Nick sorry for taking so fucking long on this oh my god

“You got home so late…” 

By the time she starts thinking about it all Rammy’s already has her shirt thrown blindly into a pile in the far corner of the room, where she'll probably forget it for a few weeks. Rammy’s settled in Kitty's lap, her hardness pressed into Kitty's soft, unkempt belly fur. Kitty had already been prepared, using nothing more than their raggedy blanket to cover up. She's been sick, her usual cough harsher than usual, spending the day groaning in bed while Rammy ventured out into the cold, cruel world to work twice the gigs she usually scored. 

“Are ya mad at me?” Rammy huffed into the crook of Kitty's shoulder, nosing into her neck and puffing heat and love against Kitty’s pulse. 

“No, no, I couldn’t, not ever-!” 

That’s all Rammy needs to hear. Her only hesitations stem from worrying about Kitty. Is she doing okay, would she be hurt if she went too wild, anything that might put Kitty in danger. After all, what would this shitty, grungy world matter if Kitty wasn’t in it? Rammy wouldn’t even get a kick out of smashing that unoriginal, cutesy, lame-ass Lammy’s teeth in if Kitty wasn’t there to cheer her on. Rammy nuzzles her lover once more before opening her maw, clamping down, and squeezing Kitty as tight as she can manage.

Kitty, for just a moment, feels every ribbon of muscle in her body flex, the momentary pain of being bitten something she could never quite get over. The sharp, inescapable pain soon blossomed into wet, warm release, the sort that let Kitty lean into the wall and forget about everything else, even holding herself upright. Blood pulsed from her punctured skin, lapped up by Rammy's tongue in time with her pulse like an expert masseuse except she was filthy, sweaty, and smelled of a grime Kitty couldn’t help but adore.

“If someone had ever told me my girlfriend would nut from a single bite…”

Though she's not known for it, Rammy swears she can hear Kitty purring. Rammy can't see her face, being stuffed into her shoulder, so when she’s suddenly toppled over to her back, she can’t help but eject a sharp, shrill squeak. 

It takes Rammy just a moment to realize just how imposing Kitty looks when she's beneath her. Kitty's slowly righting herself, popping a few joints as she rolls her shoulders, her wiry musculature rippling beneath her glossy fur. “ Y'know, I hate that I can't make you cum nearly as quick…” Kitty growls low, slowly shifting out of her blanket. Her teeth glint in the harsh daylight filtered through dirty windows, shown off for no other reason than to make Rammy's heart race as far as she's concerned.

“So, I’ll just fuck you till you can’t get out of bed either.”

“W-woah, isn’t that, uh…” Rammy stammers, a feature of her speech she’s never happy to hear. It’s way too cute, and the way Kitty’s ears perk up frustrate Rammy even further. She doesn’t want anyone getting off to her being a little, prissy brat. 

And yet…

The way Kitty’s tongue draws a line across her fangs, as if she’s witnessed a plump, warm bunny in the middle of a meadow, ready to dive in and feast…

“Um…” 

“What, cat got your tongue?” Kitty rumbles, fully risen in the dim shaft of light. She’s got on one of Rammy’s old crop-tops, an old Sourballs ’11 tour shirt, that she couldn’t resist holding close to her chest while Rammy was out on the job. Her tongue draws out again, but this time, it’s no killer instinct pushing blood through her body faster than she can think. Kitty’s tongue is out long enough that drool begins to flow from the tip. It forms a thin trail that eventually lands upon something hidden by the dark, a deep pitch black that Rammy has to lean her head up to try and see-

“Well, I’ve got you here too, so don’t worry.”

Before Rammy could move very much higher, Kitty pounces, leaving Rammy absolutely prone. Kitty takes a knee to spread one of Rammy’s legs to the side, pinning it down into position. Repeating the action with the opposite knee, Rammy’s left open to the faint, drifting breeze of their huge box AC unit. 

That is, until Rammy feels a certain wet, sticky pressure against her rear. 

Kitty shifts down till she’s got her lips at Rammy’s ear, the tips of her fangs playing at the thin, sensitive skin there. “Shitshitshit, carefullll…~” Rammy keens, her hands shooting to Kitty's hips, hoping to keep herself steady. Kitty isn’t normally very rough, but Rammy can feel Kitty's body sweltering against her, hotter than usual, as if she’s been needing to do this the whole damn day.

“You’re ready?” Kitty’s gravelly whisper fills Rammy through her ear, soaking her in a new wave of wet heat. Rammy breathes deep to fire back, thinking that Kitty should know better than to ask a tough girl like herself, but just hearing the air gives Kitty enough permission to snap her hips forward, sinking the toy's first few inches into Rammy. 

“Mnnf, you’re still a bit loose from last night…” Kitty trills as she sets the pace with quick, steady thrusts, working her way to the base of the strap-on. Rammy's taking it like a miracle despite the fact that she’s burying her face into Kitty's shoulder, the mere implications of how comfortable the moment too much for her to handle. Kitty plays the advantage, projecting her claws just far enough to get a better grip in Rammy's fur. “Kihihihi, you’d like getting fucked all the time, wouldn’t you?” 

Rammy doesn’t have the time to even gather air to reply, as Kitty’s way too quick to the draw. Kitty’s free paw snakes over to Rammy's twitching dick, slathering her pads in the liquid love coating Rammy's shaft. That’s enough to leave Rammy breathless, her hips jumping forward to meet all the flesh Kitty has to offer. 

“Atta girl…~” Kitty, not one to deny her love, meets Rammy halfway, finally hilting the toy inside her. Clearly she's got a spot as Rammy grits her teeth together, grinds herself against the sleek silicone, and lets out a harsh, whining bleat. She sounds more pained than pleased, but Rammy persists, the harshness of her moans something she’d only share with Kitty.

Kitty knows not to stop. As Rammy's fully relaxed her body, Kitty's thrusts become longer, quicker, sweat beginning to pool at her forehead. There’s no time for teasing now, the main event taking place. Rammy, filled with all the desire to shout against her breathlessness moments ago, doesn’t even feel the urge to speak up at this point. She’s too busy forcing back her orgasm, making this last as long as she can help it.

“Let go, babe…”

“Mnn…”

“You just work so much…” 

Rammy's lifted away from her euphoria, just enough to where she can barely hear Kitty's trilling voice. She’s hard at work, pistoning her hips relentlessly into Rammy, and it’s clear to the sheep that Kitty's not working for herself. Even in her most personal of delights, Kitty's goal seems to be to simply please. 

“D, don’t worry, I’m, I’m…!” Rammy stammers her way through dismissing Kitty's concerns, but it’s to no avail. She can’t make a full sentence, her body wholly dedicated to processing the physical pleasure currently dominating each and every nerve she can feel. Even the ratty softness of their blankets, damp by their sweat and love, can be felt in the finest detail in that moment. Needless to say, Rammy climaxes in the middle of her attempted apology, her body thrumming with the energy coursing through her body. Kitty smirks as Rammy coats her belly in hot, sticky cum. She slows down as Rammy reaches the downhill slope, bringing her to a weightless afterglow before rolling to her side, puffing hot, desperate breath. 

“…Cute.”

“Shut the fuck up, oh my god!”


End file.
